


Willing Sacrifice

by fullmoon_nightowl



Series: masquerade [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Lubrication, bu no a/b/o, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon_nightowl/pseuds/fullmoon_nightowl
Summary: For the prompt: Commander Jeff has conquered the village and demands a sacrifice. Jared is the oh so willing sacrifice.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Series: masquerade [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sixth round of he spn_masqueare on livejournal. Many many thanks to ilikaicalie and masja_17 for betaing!

Jeff still has blood on his shirt when the village council lines up in front of him. He offered them fair terms for surrender. They declined. So Jeff’s men razed the village. Now, everything is his. And he will make one final point of conquest.

“Where’s the sacrifice?”

The village elder inclines his head. “We brought him to your tent. He’s waiting for you.”

Jeff smiles in dark satisfaction. He’d seen the boy when he’d come to the village the first time. The boy had stood next to one of the gray-haired council members, who was probably his father. He was the prettiest boy Jeff had ever seen, already tall, with long shiny brown hair and fox-tilted eyes in all the colors of the forest. And he’d worn the necklace with a piece of red coral, marking him as one of the children blessed to bear life. They’d become rare, and Jeff wants to leave a legacy. And this boy, on the cusp of adulthood, he’ll bear Jeff beautiful and strong children.

In his tent, the boy is bent over Jeff’s map table. Jeff’s campaign is far from over, the empress has sent him out to conquer a large swath of territory. The boy is absorbed in studying Jeff’s maps, giving Jeff ample opportunity to appreciate his long, coltish legs, his tight ass and the broad line of his shoulders.

Eventually, Jeff has looked his fill. Now, he wants to touch.

He walks over to the boy who hears him come and spins around. He’s adorable up close, with a slightly upturned nose and wide pink lips. He sucks in a deep breath and apprehensively eyes Jeff.

“Hey there.” Jeff makes his voice smooth and calm. He doesn’t want to startle his little foal. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Jared,” the boy says and his voice only shakes a little.

“Jared,” Jeff repeats, rolls the name around on his tongue. He steps right into the boy’s space, fits a hand to his smooth cheek. “Do you know why you’re here, Jared?”

Jared nods. “I’m your sacrifice.”

“For tonight,” Jeff says, then lets his hand trail down Jared’s flat chest and belly, resting it right above his navel. “Maybe even longer.”

Jared ducks his head, blinks his lashes. “Whatever you wish, my lord.”

Jeff is both surprised and aroused by this demure demeanor. “Call me Jeff,” he says and pulls Jared in for a kiss.

Jared’s lips are soft and pliant, and he opens up under Jeff like a flower to the sun, practically molding himself to Jeff’s body. He follows the slightest direction of Jeff’s hands until he has the boy down on his soft bedroll. Jeff gets lost in the boy’s scent and taste, the adrenaline from his victory mingling with the arousal over this boy, making Jeff’s cock hard enough to pound nails.

Jared opens his legs for Jeff like he’s never done anything else in his life, pants, and lets out quiet little moans as Jeff explores his body, pushes clothes out of the way to trace soft skin. There’s no fear or hesitation in Jared’s movements, in fact, his mouth becomes eager, his tongue almost cheeky, sliding against Jeff’s, teasing his mouth, pulling back with a flutter of his lashes before coming back for more, eyes closed demurely.

Jeff’s getting hot under his clothes, his cock hard and throbbing, and Jared just raises his hips, rubs against Jeff as if he can’t wait to take Jeff’s dick.

Slowly, Jeff pulls back from Jared’s mouth, trails kisses down his neck, tastes his skin, feels his pulse hammer away beneath his lips. Jared’s breathless, moans and clutches at his shoulders and Jeff wants to drown in all the soft little noises he makes.

He wrestles them out of their clothes, pulls Jared in closer, his smooth skin against Jeff’s battle scars. Jared’s hands are tight on his shoulders, one of them tracing the broad raised scar a battle-ax had left on Jeff’s left upper arm, almost taking off the limb.

“Scared?” Jeff asks and sucks a mark into the base of Jared’s neck.

“No.” Jared looks like he means it. “You’re strong. Good in battle.”

“Aye.”

Jared’s smile is bright. “I’ve heard people say that sex is like a battle. Will you conquer me too?”

It’s effusive and over the top and yet Jeff can’t resist leaning in again to kiss Jared. The words stir another thought in him.

“Are you untouched?” Jeff asks.

Jared nods. “All for you.”

Jeff groans, lets himself fall down on Jared's body, rubs his cock alongside Jared’s and finds to his delight that the boy is hard. He reaches down, past Jared’s dick, finds the boy’s hole already wet.

Jared arches his back, pushes his ass into Jeff’s hand. “Please.”

“Fuck. You’re going to be the death of me, boy.”

“I think it’s going to take a little more than me to kill you,” Jared says with a cheeky smile.

Jeff doesn’t know why this boy is so agreeable, but he doesn’t want to examine it right now, just wants to bury himself in it—and in him.

He slides a finger into the boy, and he’s so tight just the thought of pushing his cock inside him makes Jeff rut against the bedroll.

Jared sucks in a sharp breath and Jeff reminds himself to go slow. It’s the boy’s first time after all.

But Jared just holds on tighter to his shoulders. “More. You can give me more.”

“Patience,” Jeff murmurs into Jared’s throat and tries to focus on opening the boy up.

But Jared impatiently writhes in his arms. “I’m not going to break. I can take it.”

“I know,” Jeff says but doesn’t hurry up. “But I want you to enjoy this.”

“I am,” Jared says, almost whining. “Please.”

For a brief moment, Jeff wonders if the boy is faking it to appease him, but when he searches Jared’s face, he sees dark pupils blown wide, a rosy flush on his cheeks and a trail of sweat running down his throat. Jeff licks the saltiness from his skin and positions himself between Jared’s legs.

“Take a deep breath,” he says.

Jared does as he’s told.

Jeff lines himself up, feels the boy’s heat at the tip of his dick.

“Exhale,” Jeff orders softly.

As Jared breathes out, Jeff pushes inside.

“Fuck.”

Jared’s tight, so tight and so hot Jeff has to concentrate on not coming right then and there.

Jeff’s big and Jared clamps down around him like a vice, so he knows the boy must be hurting, but Jared’s fingers just clench tighter on Jeff’s shoulders, short nails digging into his skin while he pulls Jeff in deeper.

“Yes.”

Jeff leans down to kiss the sting away, forces himself not to move. He feels the sweat gathering at his hairline, feels his legs shaking, he just wants to let loose, wants to fuck and to claim this boy, but he holds back.

Then Jared opens his eyes, green-blue irises flecked with gold, bright and clear. “Please.” His voice is hoarse, broken. “Fuck me.”

Heat surges through Jeff and he stops thinking. He pulls back and shoves back inside again, heat and friction and Jared’s sweet moans filling his ears. He fucks Jared hard and fast, his hips moving in a frenzy and his mouth biting marks into the boy’s neck and shoulder.

Jared pants and moans, hands sliding over Jeff’s back, gripping the short hair at the nape of his neck. Jeff reaches for Jared’s long strands, pulls his head back so he can bite at the soft skin of his jaw and Jared arches for him.

Jeff holds him tight and fucks him harder, slamming into his sweet hole over and over again until Jared’s moans turn into pleas, begging for _more_ and _deeper_ , and Jeff does his best to oblige.

Jared goes wild, eyes scrunched up tight, hips moving in uncoordinated thrusts and his cock leaking precome. The boy’s chasing his orgasm and Jeff wants to watch him fall apart so badly. He props himself up on one elbow to get a hand around Jared’s dick and the boy’s eyes fly open.

“ _Oh_. Yes. Please. I—”

Jeff grins, jacks him harder and shoves his hips in deep. Jared throws his head back, veins standing out and comes all over Jeff’s fist. His walls clamp down hard around Jeff’s dick, milking him with Jared’s orgasm and Jeff buries his face in Jared’s neck, breathes in the spicy scent of him and lets go. He comes violently deep inside of Jared, pressing in deep to mark him up from the inside.

When the waves of pleasure recede, Jeff realizes he’s lying on Jared’s chest, probably smothering the boy to death.

With a groan, he pushes himself up and to the side. Then he looks at the boy, takes stock. Jared’s watching him. His eyes are wide and alert. His hair is dark with sweat, curling up adorably behind his ears. His chest is flushed and his belly covered with his come. It’s a good look on him.

Jared tilts his head, lips twitching into a hesitant smile. “What are you smiling about?”

“Can’t I smile at something beautiful?” Jeff asks.

Jared’s smile is positively smug and for the first time Jeff sees the dimples in his cheeks. Gods, but that boy is lethal.

“How do you feel?” Jeff asks.

Jared stretches, languidly and unashamed. “Good. A little sore, but in a good way.” He leans over to Jeff and kisses him, an almost innocent little peck to his cheek. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?”

“For taking care of me,” Jared says earnestly. “For making me feel good.”

Jeff doesn't know how he does it, but Jared’s as seductive as a seasoned whore and at the same time as innocent as a country boy. Curiously, Jeff reaches for him, pushes a strand of hair out of his face.

Jared enjoyed it, no question about it, but considering his town sacrificed him to a conquering warlord, he’s very calm about it. Jeff hadn’t had the energy to think about it before, not when the promise of Jared in his bed was so close, but now that he has the boy here, seemingly calm and content, he can’t help but wonder.

Before Jeff can speak, Jared takes his hand, puts it on his belly. “Do you think I’m already pregnant?”

Jeff blinks. Jared sounds like a happy bride on his wedding day, not like a conquered sacrifice.

When Jeff doesn’t say anything, Jared looks at him, brows scrunched up in worry. “What? Don’t tell me you didn’t know? I thought that’s why you wanted me?”

Jeff clears his throat. “I did. And not that I’m complaining, but why are you so calm about this?”

“Calm?” Jared asks perplexed.

“A strange warlord just took your virginity,” Jeff says dryly. “And you’re behaving like this is a long-anticipated wedding night.”

“Oh.” Jared bats his eyelashes. “Well, I don’t want to seem untoward, but if I ever dreamed about a man, you’d be him.” Jared touches his fingers to Jeff’s beard, gently scratching the short hairs. It feels heavenly. “Strong, powerful, handsome.”

The little minx. Jeff grabs Jared’s hand, stills it. “Whatever game you’re playing, it stops now.”

Jared’s pretty mouth pouts and his brows draw together. Jeff can only stare. “I’m not playing,” Jared says sincerely. And Jeff believes him for way longer than he should.

Jeff sits up. Clearly he needs to bring some distance between himself and the little seductor to get answers.

“You’re going to tell me the truth, boy. Now.” For emphasis, Jeff grabs Jared’s wrist, presses down a little. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make a point.

Jared’s eyes narrow and he throws up his free hand. “I am! So maybe I’m exaggerating a little. Don’t you like it?”

“No. I like the truth,” Jeff says. There’s a fire glimmering in Jared’s eyes, and Jeff wants to see all of it. He wants to see who Jared really is.

Jared sits up as well. Jeff lets go of him and Jared crosses his arms in front of his chest. His expression is stormy and yet still endearing.

“Well, I do like a strong, powerful man. And I do think you’re handsome.”

“But?”

Jared sighs and deflates. “But I also want to get out of this town.”

“You want to leave your home?”

Jared nods. “Do you remember Frederick? He’s on the council.”

“Your father?” Jeff asks, remembering the gray-haired man.

Jared laughs, short and bitter. “No. Frederic is my betrothed. He bought me from my parents.” Jared shudders. “That old creep, just thinking of laying with him makes me want to throw up. And this town, it’s so tiny and boring. There weren’t even any other children my age. And I was never allowed to go anywhere because I was _too precious_.” Jared looks furious at that.

Then his eyes turn pleading again. “But if you take me with you, I’ll get to see the world. And I won’t have to marry Frederick.”

Jeff looks at the boy, the stubborn line around his mouth, his fiercely sparkling eyes. He’s going to be a stubborn little minx, a real handful. Jeff’s already halfway in love.

“But you’ll have to marry me. Bear my children.”

“Well, yeah.” Jared looks at him like Jeff’s an idiot. “I always wanted to get married and have kids. I just wanted someone fun and handsome, someone who’d treat me well. Instead I was supposed to marry an old creepy guy with bad breath.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Jeff says with a grin and pulls Jared into his lap. “You’re much too pretty for that old crook.”

Jared’s face lights up and Jeff feels like he’s staring right into the sun.

“I really am,” Jared says confidently, throws his arms on Jeff’s shoulders and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m much more fitting for a fearless warrior and great commander.”

“Good thing I found you then.”

Jared snorts. “I had to sneak out of the house so I could see you when you came to town, so really, I found you. So I think I should get—”

Jeff shuts him up with a kiss. For a moment, Jared harrumphs against his mouth, but then he softens under the pressure of Jeff’s lips.

Oh yeah, a real handful. And Jeff’s going to enjoy every second of breaking Jared in.

When Jared pushes him back into the bedroll and slides down Jeff’s body, following the trail of dark hair down to his dick and then curiously starts exploring his dick with small kitten licks before fearlessly sucking him down, Jeff rethinks the breaking in thing. He has the feeling that Jared’s perfect just the way he is.


End file.
